the letter
by bb's crazy
Summary: garcia and lych break up morgan find out the truth  about garcia being in love with him
1. Chapter 1

Criminals Minds

Derek went to Penelope's office to see if she wanted to catch dinner and movie after work, so they could catch up on some stuff because he had been away on a case that involved children and he can't do that kind of case unless Garcia talked him through it .Penelope was sitting at her computer looking up a request Emily and Reid had asked for, when she heard on her door Penelope called out come in just then she heard his voice.

Hey there princess what you doing sweetness, oh nothing hot stuff what do you need Penelope relied, I wanted to know if you wanted to catch dinner and a movie after work , sure anything for you baby cakes, ok so I'll be back here around 9:00pm I will see you then she said ok sweetness. Derek went back to his desk to start the 15 files of paper work he had to do by the time he got them all done and handed in to Hotch ad Rossi it was 8:30 he made his way to his baby girl's office when he heard lynch yelling so he decide to listen in.

Kevin

Pen we need to talk about you hanging with agent Morgan all the time I don't like it. He was cut off by her saying listen Kevin I don't have time to do this now I have plans, with who agent Morgan, yes as a matter of fact she said. No you are not going he said the look on her face was breath taking, Kevin I already made plans with him I can't just not go with him. Pen he's in love with you, no he's not Kevin why can't you just understand we are just best friends that's all, pen I see it in his eyes when I'm around you its look of death like telling me to back off you tell me he's not in love with you but what about all the little pet name the way he hugs you and how he's so flirtatious with you when I'm around all the phone all hours of the and night. If you want us to be together stop hanging with him so much or tell me are you in love with Morgan pen look at me and tell. As the tears stared to fall now she was seeing how much she really loved Derek Morgan as much as when they first met each other

Flash back

Hey Reid what's the new tech girl's name Gomez I think. Excuses Gomez yo Gomez excuses me baby girl, baby girl forgive me I just didn't know the real name I've been called worse, what can I help you with he extended his hand Derek Morgan nice to meet you he said, Penelope Garcia by the way that's my name .

She went home and called her friend Liz listen I just in from my first day at the BAU and I thought I was going to die I met with FBI agent Derek Morgan today girl I started turning red shaking and getting all sweaty while talking to him my heart is racing about a mile a min I think I am in love call me back when you get this.

Hotch I think I got a thing for the new tech girl when I gave my hand to her I started shaking and getting all sweaty I don't get like that Hotch call me when you get this I need to talk to you Morgan

End of flash back

Penelope come back to earth I'm done it's over the tears started to fall and she said I'm sorry Kevin just then went a hand across her face and then she heard a knock at the door she knew it was Derek Kevin opened the door and was walking out when Derek walked and his baby girl sitting on the floor in tears he grabbed her chin and made her look at him when he did there was a hand print across her face he was pissed . Baby girl did he hit you she nodded yes and then said he didn't mean to Derek , bull shit I heard the fight you heard all of it yes sweetness I did. Then went after Kevin yelling lynch when I get my hands on you, you are going to wish you never alive.

Derek reached lynch's office kicking the door open yelling you sorry son of a bitch you hit her because she doesn't love you like she loves me maybe you should've stopped pushing her to not talk to me. Hotch heard Garcia yelling Derek come on he's not worth it please Derek , so Hotch come running yelling I need back Morgan lets go stop Hotch said pulling the over grown man off lynch saying Morgan go sit down Morgan snapped NO I will not go sit down I'm going to hurt him he put his hands ON MY BABY GIRL he hit her Hotch look at face I'm going to kill this asshole

They went to Penelope's house and was talking about what happen he cried and said I'm sorry baby girl I didn't mean to lose it like that in front of you do you forgive me I couldn't let him get away with hitting you sweetness all my angry came out and it shouldn't of but after I heard you telling lynch you couldn't be with him because of being in love with me it made me crazy and I'm so sorry tell me what I can do to make it up to you baby why didn't you tell me sooner. Derek I couldn't and I forgive you don't have to make it up to me I'm glad you there to protect me I need you to have this I wrote it a while back .

Derek

Lying here with you so close to me

Hard to fight these feelings when it feels hard to breath

Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone,

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

But we don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess thing up

No I don't want to push it too far

Just a shot in the dark that you might, be the one I've been looking for my whole life

So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

I know if we give this a little time, it'll only bring us closer to the love we want to find

It's never felt so real; no it's ever felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burin so bright, no I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark you just might be the one I've been looking for my whole life

So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight, I know it's time to leave

But you'll be in my dreams tonight

Tonight tonight let's do this right with a kiss goodnight

Kiss goodnight kiss goodnight


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One month later the team everyone expect Garcia went out to the bar they were having a few drink, sitting at their table and this girl walks over and asked Morgan to dance

Hello I'm Tamara and I was wondering if you wanted to dance I seen you sitting over without a girl so I didn't any harm in asking you,

Yea I can dance with you I don't mind by the way my name is Derek,

So they were to dancing to bottoms up and having fun and enjoying them self's and Tamara started getting really touch with Derek

Hey Tamara I said I didn't mind dancing not rubbing and kissing all over each other I know you probably had few drinks but you need to chill out.

So how long have you been coming to this bar Tamara? Not too long I'm new here and my friends wanted to bring me out for a few drinks since I work all the time and never getting a break why? No reason I was just wondering I've never seen you in here be for me and my team come here all the time after work.

It's. Mr. steel your girl bottoms up bottoms hey what's in your cup got a couple bottles but a couple aint enough bottoms up bottoms up throw your hands up tell security we about to tear this club up bottoms up bottoms up pocket full of green girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans bottoms up bottoms up bottoms up bottoms up bottoms up up up you know what it is we back up in this thang money stay in my pocket like I'm a walking bank tell me what you drank tell me what you think if I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane callin all the girls do you hear me all around the world city to city cheers to the girl throw deuces to the guys. Morgan is you ready we are getting ready to get out of here

Go ahead and go ill catch up later I want to finish my jam hotch alright Morgan we will wait you haven't home like that your wasted.

Hey Derek can I go home with you tonight I'm our friends won't mind

Well Tamara the thing is I don't know you and how old are you because you don't look old enough to even be in here not that I didn't have fun dancing with you but I think you are a little young to be taken home by anybody but your little friends over there. Sorry Tamara I have to go it's getting late I work in the morning I'll see you around though pretty girl go have fun with your friends

It was about 2 in the morning when Derek got in to Penelope's house and saw the entire whole house lit up in candles and smelling like Garcia's shampoo the floor was covered in rose petals so goes to find Penelope in the bed with a see thro outfit on and his mouth fell to the floor in awe.

Damn momma you look hot can Derek come crawl in bed with you and get some of that ass of your baby girl. Oh daddy come here to your sexy momma.

Derek got up in the bed and started kissing all over Penelope and rubbing all over her she opened her mouth to allow him full control of her mouth as he bit her bottom lip with his length hard against her Derek whispered in her ear baby girl daddy needs to be in you now . oh Derek please he ran his hand down her thigh and over to her wetness and pushed to fingers in her telling her come for your hot stuff baby come on come for me as she scamred his name in between breaths der der Derek he pushed himself in her feeling how tight she was made him to let lose but he couldn't fuck me baby she yelled at he pulled out and thrust back into her harder and faster every time sucking on one another's necks and biting finally they both come to a stop and they both come yelling one another's names

Derek get up we are going to be late for work come on I know you had a long night last night but get up hot stuff , okay baby I'm getting up lets catch a shower be for we go ,

Good Morning Derek how was night Emily asked as she saw the marks on Garcia's neck when she went to her office, my night was great with a smile , how was Emily I know you went home with Reid , hey I heard that Morgan Reid yelled across the room. Have you met the new girl here yet she seems to be a little weird that's all, no I haven't met her yet.

Morning Agent Morgan she said walking over to him,

Morning Tamara wait Tamara when did you start working here? Last Friday why is there something wrong Derek , first thing it's Morgan 2nd no I just didn't expect you to work here , Derek here come you know who , hey there hot stuff I brought you some coffee I thought you could some after last night , hey hey focus your sick twisted little mind for me this morning okay and smiled what's up baby girl need anything, I need you come to my office right now Mr. Agent Derek Morgan and I if don't baby girl you'll what spank me with laugh he followed Penelope to her office as she shut and locked the door she stared kissing all over him and telling him I need to feel you now hot stuff please I beg you, pen we are at work we can't do this now she rubbed her hand over his pants and felt him harden under her so he sat her up on her desk and lifted her skirt and pulled down his pants, god baby why are you so wet is that what daddy dose to you baby girl tell me , oh Derek yes hider Derek faster I'm going come they both fell to the flood coming oh god Baby girl that way to start your day I'll see you later with that he kissed her went off to work he went

Hey hotch what's up you wanted to see me? Yes Derek did you tell Garcia about dancing with that girl last night because if you don't tell her Tamara will so do yourself a favor and go tell her

Hey baby girl can I talk to you about something, sure hot stuff what is it

Well last night at the bar I was sitting at the table with the team and this girl come over and asked me to dance and I said yea well she got to grabbing on me and everything and I told her to stop and she works here and her name is Tamara and I wanted to let you know be for it got back to you from her and he added to it that's all I swear ,alright hot stuff nothing to worry about but thanks for telling me I love you now get back to work , I love you too baby girl I'll call you in a bit


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Garcia baby wake up Derek said kissing from her neck all the down to her thighs

Come on baby get up for daddy Derek wants to feel your juices on him come sweet thing give your hot stuff some the apple looking ass pen baby I'm hard please relive me Derek went from her thighs to her pussy licking over her clit and her to come for him on him Penelope stared moaning making Derek that much more want to be inside her Derek I need you in me please baby put it in me Derek went up and started kissing on her ear and whispering dirty things to her telling play with daddy baby make daddy come Derek pushed inside of her feeling her hot juices on him sliding in and out of her making he scram out his name d d Derek oh hot stuff god yes Derek faster baby Derek flipped them over so Garcia on top telling her ride daddy baby come on me pen playing with her nipples pinching and biting them making pen go over the edge coming yelling Derek oh Morgan when he felt her hot juices on him made him and come with her in her .

Derek I love you baby as she layed there next to him and looked up at him and kissed him again I'm going to go shower and get ready for work do you want to get in with me

They got to work and they greeted all their friends and he walked pen to her office and kissed her and said I'll see you in a little while princess call me

Ok my chocolate god of thunder, just then he saw Tamara walking down the hall smirking, Morning Derek , morning Tamara and its Morgan not Derek I told you that, well why are you in such a happy mood this early in the morning , just then his phone and the ring tone filled the room

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

Excuse me I have to get that hey sexy momma what can hot stuff do for you this morning with a smile his face lit up just hearing her voice when said oh hot stuff take me home and spank me, what's up silly girl he asked , I was just calling you remind you about that app you have with the ice queen today and behave yourself Derek Morgan , alright baby thanks for the call I love you I'll see you for dinner tonight at sally's place with a kiss blow into the phone he hung up

Sorry about that Tamara who now looked a little over heated , hey are you ok Tamara you seemed a little pissed from 5 minus go until now , oh I'm fine just fine she said walking another way to get away from Derek Morgan

Hey Reid do you know why that agent Morgan won't let anyone call him Derek expect that chick Garcia because it's driving me crazy

Well Tamara she only lets her call him Derek because she's his girlfriend and he lets hotch call him Derek sometimes why are you so inserted in Morgan anyway

Reid I like him I can't help it he's just I don't know but damn all I want to do and touch him it's like I've never liked a guy be for

Well Morgan intends to have those kind of effects on girls but he's with Garcia so you better back off he loves her and there nothing no can do to stop it besides if she finds out your going after her man it won't be pretty believe me I've been there be for when lynch was dating Garcia Morgan beat his ass for her and then took her home and came back to work he or she is not to mess with when it come to another watch yourself Tamara.

"Hey Morgan I think you need to watch out for Tamara she really has the hot for you and won't leave me alone about you so might want to have a talk with her"

"Alright thanks Reid I'll say something to her

Hey Tamara can I speak with you for a min in my office when you get the chance

"Agent Morgan its Tamara you wanted to see me"

Come on in take a seat and close the door listen to me Tamara you have to stop bugging Reid about I have a girl friend nothing is going to change that vie waited 6 years for this, there will be anything between us I understand you like me but keep it to yourself,

But you danced with me don't you like me too Derek I know you do I just know you do I can't keep myself from thinking about want to touch you

Tamara stop it I told you that night in the bar we were only dancing for fun if I didn't have Penelope then maybe I've would of taken you home that night but I told you that night you were a little too young to be taken home by anyone other than your little friends you're a very pretty girl but the thoughts of us need to get out of your head I love Pen and no one else do you understand next time I hear about this night in the club I will go to Hotch and have him put you on another team now leave it alone or it will happen got it

"Hey princess you want to go back to my place to night and maybe play around a little while be for I have to leave for this new case because I might be gone for a while " oh hot stuff I'll miss you very much but I can't tonight I have a slight Problem


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Penelope woke up one morning and didn't feel too good and noticed she had gained a little bit more weight so she called the doctor and made an appointment for 2:00 that afternoon.

"Well Penelope I have your tests back and I have your answers your 2 months pregnant that's why you have gained all that weight and been having morning sickness we will see you again next Friday at 10:00 am ok Mrs. Garcia"

Garcia goes home and called Derek but didn't get answer so she left him a Voice mail stating

"Derek I need you to call me when you get this it's really important call me hot stuff I love you bye "

"Hey D I think your phone was ringing while you were in the bathroom just thought I'd let you know "

"thanks jayje I'll check and see who it was oh my god I missed Garcia's call I hope I can back in touch with her thanks again jj, hey baby doll I got your message are you okay sorry I missed your call but what's going on call me back sweetness love your hot stuff by the I'm on the plane on my way to you later baby"

Morgan didn't hear back from Penelope the whole 4 hours they were on the plane finally they landed and Penelope was at the airport waiting for him to land

"hey momma come here and give your hot stuff a hug I missed you so much I couldn't wait to get home to see your beautiful self"

"Derek I need to tell you something but first promise me that you run away from when I tell if you don't want to stay together that's fine but I really need to let you know this"

"Ok momma I won't run away but what's so important that you need to tell me to make you think I wouldn't want to be with you talk to me sweetness your man can handle anything"

" remember when you come to me be for you left for the case and I said I couldn't fool around with you because I had a problem well I found out what the problem was I'm 2 months pregnant Derek"

"wow alright we will get though this pen is the baby lynch's baby or my baby but either way girl I'll be there I help you I'm not going to run and dump all of it on you should know better than that baby girl I love you but I have to ask you something here and now, Penelope Garcia will you be Mrs. Derek Morgan because baby I love you and threes nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you"

It was 3 months later they were giving a little girl and they were both happy so pen decide to ask when they would be going shopping for the baby's room

"Derek can we go shopping for the baby's room now please"

Derek took Penelope shopping for the baby's room and they looked at all kinds of different things for the baby's room but they had one little problem with being able to buy for the baby

"Pen we have to buy light colored things because we don't want our little girl having a boy looking room now do we"

Penelope saw everything she had wanted for her baby and started asking Derek what colors they buy.

"Hey hot stuff what color should we get pink or purple"

"Purple I like it better the crib needs to be white though because everything is pink, purple, yellow and I have a pretty good idea what to paint the nursery I was thinking a sunset with the pictures of these care bears "

About month Derek came home from work tried but seen Penelope had started the nursery and couldn't finish it so he went and found the paint brushes and the paint pan and poured the yellow in first. It was morning buy the time he got done with the baby's nursery he had put the crib together the rest of the way put the cradle to together painted the room and set all the bouncy chairs out and set out all the stuffed animals out that they had bought for their little girl in the center of the wall between share bear and cheery bear he wrote in big pink and purple with a tint of yellow letters in it daddy's girl

On the other wall he wrote in big yellow and pink with a tint or purple Mommy's girl and set the crib in the center of the floor.

About 7:00 that morning Penelope woke up and smelled breakfast Derek was making pancakes and eggs with orange juice.

"Derek have you been up all night you haven't been in the room at all since you got home from work"

"well I kind of had to take care of something that needed to be done so when our little comes home the nursery will be ready for her here come look see what you think baby girl "

When Derek took Penelope in the she fell to her knees and cried because she didn't believe it was ever going to be ready.

" baby girl don't cry I took care of it I told you I've have it ready be for she came home and now you don't have to worry about it anymore I even washed all her clothes and put them away and got our go bag ready and the baby's dipper bag ready to go as well"

"Derek its wonderful thank you I love what you did with the painting but I have to ask you something are you sure your ready for this I mean this is going to be a lot to deal with work and all and I mean what if she isn't your baby that means you done all this for nothing and I don't want to be in your away if the baby isn't yours because I'm pretty sure your ready to give up your life to take care of somebody's child when you can have a life Derek I love you and I want this but I'm scared what if she isn't yours I'm scared you love and accept her if she's Kevin's"

Penelope listen to me yes I'm ready for this I want this I don't care if the baby is lynch's child I love her and will accept her as my own there's nothing I want more in this world other than being your man and being her daddy lynch will never have anything to do with her if I have any say in it he will never lay eyes on OUR beautiful baby girl and when I say ours I meant baby girl she's mine baby either way I love her and you nothing will change that lynch will never hurt you again not if I'm around you're my family in face to make it complete will you be mine will you become my Mrs. Morgan, Penelope Garcia"

"Yes Derek I will I love you too I just don't want you to think you have to do something that you don't want".

2 months later Derek gets a call at work that Penelope is going to the hospital her water broke and she will be having the baby anytime that he needed to get there with her.

"Reid tell Hotch I had to pen is about to have my little girl and daddy has to be there for his girls"

"Ok Morgan I will here this is for the girls tell them it's from Uncle Reid and I hope everything goes as planed

Derek gets to the hospital throwing scrubs on and going to the room and seeing Penelope in all that pain just about killed him.

"I'm here baby girl daddy is ready to see his baby come on and let's see her pretty face already"

"doc he's here we can start now I'm ready but I my hot stuff here with me a first time daddy couldn't miss the birth of his baby "

"Push Penelope almost there come girl you can do it do it for Derek show daddy his baby"

After laying in labor for 19 hours Penelope and Derek gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and Derek even got to cut the cord and then holding his baby girl for the first time he already knew her name.

"Hey there beautiful look at you daddy has been waiting a long time to meet you I can't believe how pretty you are and daddy already has a name for you Jordan Elizabeth Morgan and mommy is going to be so proud and happy to see you just like daddy here mommy I think our little one would like to see you now"

"Aw look how pretty you are did daddy give you a name yet because you need a name and mommy is happy to hold you

"What do you think momma do you think I'm ready to do this now you and Jordan complete me "

Derek carried the baby over to the nursery so his brand new baby girl could get some sleep and Penelope could get some rest as well when Derek handed her to the nurse he told her

"Be careful with her she's my only one she's daddy's beautiful baby girl aren't you Jordan daddy loves you get some rest.

Later that night Derek went to check on the baby and when he got there he knocked on the window to get the nurse's attention she turned around to see Derek pointing at his baby that's when she came out and said

"Are you Mr. Morgan? "

"Yes that's would be me I just wanted to see Jordan how is she doing "

"She is doing well if you'll give me a minute I'll get her for you are you taking her back to see her mother as well "

"No I just wanted to check on my baby you know first time daddy thing I guess "

" hey there Jordan daddy missed you daddy just wanted to see you would you like to see mommy I wasn't going to take you there but I bet it will make mommy happy to see you "

2 days later Penelope and Derek could take Jordan home to see her new room

"Penelope I got everything would you stop worrying I know how to hook the seat in the car I've done this enough with jack and my sister "

"Derek they are getting ready to do her pictures hurry up and get here she needs to be dressed and we got to be with her in the picture"

On the way home Penelope sat in the back watching Jordan sleep so sound she took a pictures and said that will be in your baby book as your first car ride with mommy and daddy and Derek just laughed and said

"Baby girl you have lost your mind but I love you we are almost home I can't wait to let her see her new room "

"Look Jordan this is your room that daddy made for you he stayed up all night doing this do you look like it "

6 months later Derek is up and getting for work when he heard it for the first

" da da up daddy

" hey baby daddy missed you are you and mommy having feeding time daddy loves you give daddy kiss daddy has to go to work "

" hot stuff I'm going to drop Jordan off at the daycare and I'll be there let hotch know I'm running a little late today give momma a kiss I'll see you at work "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_2years later Derek and Penelope finally got married and had brought Jordan to work with them, when Derek brought Jordan with him one morning he heard agent tod and Tamara talking._

"_Did you know that Jordan might not even be agent Morgan's kid?"_

"_I heard something about Jordan being the tech guy's kid and Derek keeps taking care of this kid like she's his or something I think he needs to get a hold of himself"_

"_Do you know they got married I read Penelope's name tag the other day and it said Penelope Morgan he's making a mistake taking care of someone else kid " _

_Derek kept walking and took Jordan to her god father and said _

" _Hotch can you watch Jordan for a minute I have something I have to take care of with agent tod and I don't want Jordan there"_

"_Sure Morgan whatever you need but first what is going on you seem pretty pissed what's bothering you "_

"_I heard agent tod and agent Tamar that Jordan isn't mine and that she belongs to lynch and that I made a mistake by taking care of Jordan " _

"_Ok go take care of it I got her Morgan she isn't going anywhere unless pen comes gets her "_

_Derek walked out of the office and went to down pass Penelope's office and right into agent tod's office and said _

"_agent tod you need to mind your own business when it comes to my life first off leave my wife's and daughter's names out of your mouth 2__nd__ Jordan is my daughter not lynch's if you want a dna I will show you 3__rd__ pen and I getting married is none of your business and I 'm am not making a mistake with this baby even if she was lynch's she would need a daddy and I'll be dammed if he will ever lay eyes on MY beautiful daughter now if you got that in your fucking head leave my family out of your mouth " _

_Penelope heard Derek yelling and she came out of her office to see what was going on._

"_Derek honey why are you yelling at agent tod like that what happen "_

"_I'll tell you later right now I need to get MY DAUGHTER from hotch lets go"_

"_Sorry about that hotch but I had to set them right "_

_Jaje had heard all the noise so she went over to see if everything was ok_

"_Pen is everything ok why did Derek go off agent tod "_

"_I don't know he won't tell me but do you think Jordan can come over tonight so Derek and I can go out and get some us time please " _

"_Sure pen it's not a problem bring her over around 5 I'll be there"_

_Penelope dropped Jordan off at jayjye 's house and told she would be back to get her and thanks for watching her Penelope met Derek at the club when she got there Derek was already on the dance floor dancing then she heard the song playing that he was dancing to it was their song not their song they first kissed on but the one that was playing when they danced to the first time they went out together _

_I was thinking about her _

_Think about me _

_Think about us ,what we gonna be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back down that road will she come back_

_No one knows _

_I realize , yeah it was only just a dream _

_I was at the top_

_Now it's like I'm in the basement_

_Number 1 spot and now she _

_Found her replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it_

_Knowing somebody got my baby _

_Now you aren't around _

_Baby I can't think _

_Should a put it down_

_Should a got that ring _

_Because I can still it in the air _

_See her pretty face _

_Fun my fingers through her hair _

_My lover ,my life_

_My Shorty ,my wife_

_She left me , I'm tied_

_Because I know it's not right _

_I was thinking about her, about me _

_What we gonna be _

_Open my eyes, yeah it was only just a dream _

_So I travel back down that road will she come back_

_No one know _

_I realize , yeah it was only just a dream _

_When I am riding I swear I see her face at every turn_

_Trying to get my usher over _

_I can't let it burn _

_And I just hope she notice _

_She's the one I yearn for _

_Oh I miss her when will I learn _

_Didn't give her all my love _

_I guess now I got my payback _

_Now I'm in the club_

_Thinking all about my baby _

_Hey she was so easy to love _

_But wait I guess love wasn't enough _

_I'm going through it every time I'm alone _

_And now I'm missing wishing she pick up the phone _

_But she made the decision she wanted to move on _

_Because I was wrong _

_I was thinking about her about me _

_What we going to be _

_Open my eye yeah it was only just a dream _

_If you ever loved someone put your hands up _

_Derek was dancing with another girl Penelope got mad and went over to him and said _

"_Derek what are you doing "_

"_Hey baby girl I'm dancing" _

"_Hope you enjoy yourself I'm going to get a drink "_

_When the song was over Derek went over to the bar to get another beer and then went over to Penelope and said _

"_Hey baby what you doing" _

"_Drinking why " _

"_Just wondering are you ok baby girl "_

"_I'm fine Derek "_

_Penelope was so mad she didn't even want to look at Derek then to make things worse the girl Derek was dancing with come over to the table _

"_Umm excuse me but thank you for dancing with me I had fun"_

"_Not a problem "_

"_Can you dance with me again my friends all are little too busy "_

"_Sure not a problem " _

_As he grab the girl but arm and drug her to the dance floor Penelope grab her drink and went back over to the bar and got a shot and at that she grab her stuff and was leaving when Derek looked over at the table and he didn't see her he then started looking and seen her leaving _

"_Excuse me baby girl where are you going_

"_Home why Derek"_

"_Why are you going home I thought we come out to have a little bit of fun pen?"_

"_Well looks like you are having fun Derek I'm not I'm going home go back to your dancing buddy"_

"_Is that what this is about pen are you mad because I was dancing" _

"_No Derek I'm just drunk and want to leave now let go of me and move " _

_Penelope pushed pass Derek and went out the door and Derek came out be hide her yelling for her _

"_Penelope come back here come talk to me "_

"_Leave me alone Derek I don't want to talk to you"_

"_Baby girl come on come here "_

"_Don't baby girl me Derek just go "_

_Derek finally caught her and was trying to sweet talk her and Penelope went off _

"_Baby I don't know what I did but I'm sorry come on lets go back in and we will have fun " _

"_Derek I'm done you were having fun remember you dancing did you even know what song you were dancing to Derek probably not "_

"_Sweetness I was only dancing and having a good time I thought you were too"_

"_that's the point Derek you were not me and last time I checked you wasn't having a good time with me last time I checked I was your wife not just some girlfriend you could drop to dance with someone else and last time I checked I am the mother of your daughter not some teeny bopping little girl Derek I am "_

"_Pen I was only dancing nothing more I swear don't be mad I love you pen you know that " _

" _with another girl Derek not with me we were so post to come out tonight have fun go get Jordan and go home not fight well it's done now I'm going to get our daughter and go home" _

"_Pen come on it's not that big of a deal "_

" _what song were you dancing to Derek tell me Derek I bet you don't even know because you too much into the fucking dance with that girl when you can tell me what song it was you will know why I'm making such a big deal about it until then leave me alone I'm going to get Jordan goodnight Derek " _

_Derek went back in and at his table sat the girl he was dancing with waiting on him to come back _

"_Hello where did you go " _

"_I don't have time for that right now sweetheart sorry I left you there but pen and I are not on good terms right now when we were dancing the first time what song was playing "_

"_I think it was just a dream by Nelly but I wasn't really paying it any mind why "_

"_Now I know why she's pissed at me I have to fix this sweetheart I have to go I'm sorry "_

_Derek tried to call Penelope but she didn't answer her cell phone so he called the house phone and got the voicemail so he tried one more time on her cell but she turned it off _

_Penelope went to jayjyes crying and upset about the fight she had with Derek so jayjye told pen to stay there tonight with Jordan because she was drunk Derek was drunk and they didn't need to be fighting around the baby Derek went to jayjyes and knocked on the door and jayjye answered _

"_Hey jayjye is pen here she won't answer her phone "_

" _yes Derek she's here but she don't want to see you right now and you need to go home and get some rest you are drunk she's drunk your daughter is a sleep and so is my son and so help me god you wake them up I'll kick your ass " _

"_I only want to say I'm sorry to her I got a little carried away tonight and I didn't realize she was that upset about it "_

" _Derek you danced with another girl in front of your wife 2__nd__ you with another girl to the song you and pen danced to the first time she danced with you wouldn't you be upset Derek I would kill will if he ever done that next time think be for your actions take over you say you love her then show it and don't dance with the first young pretty girl you see now go home until morning I'll tell her you said goodnight "_

_Derek went and sat in his car and sat there to he fell asleep in his car after he had down a bottle of jack Daniels he didn't wake up until will came out and woke up him by knocking on the window _

"_Derek do you want to come in and get some hot coffee pen jayjye and the kids are still sleep you look like shit and smell like whiskey what the hell happen with you and pen last night "_

"_yea that would be nice well you see pen met me at the club and when she got there I was dancing with this girl and I didn't even think about the song playing and she got bent out of shape on me and I tried to tell her I was only having some fun and she snapped and came here last night and jayjye wouldn't let me talk to her so I just slept in my car but be for I went to sleep I down a bottle so " _

"_Well let's get you in and washed up and get you some coffee be for they get up "_

_Derek and will went inside and Derek hoped in the shower and came down to get his coffee and while he was doing he sent Penelope a text so when she got up and she was still mad at least he told her _

_To baby girl_

_Baby girl I love you I'm sorry about last night I messed up but I missed you and Jordan last night hope you're not mad at me anymore I'll see you at work and tell Jordan daddy loves her and misses her _

_From hot stuff _

_Penelope got up and turned her phone on she had a headache from hell and she saw Derek had texted her and she read it and didn't reply but when she looked outside his car was there and she went into the kitchen to see will and Derek standing there drinking coffee _

"_Morning Penelope " _

"_Morning will how's the kids " _

"_Still asleep" _

"_Hey baby girl how are you this morning " _

"_I'm fine Derek don't start I'm not in the mood I have a headache from hell"_

"_It's from all that drinking you did pen"_

"_Funny jayjye"_

_Jayjye had brought the kids down and when Jordan saw Derek she ran right into his arms yelling_

" _daddy ,daddy ,daddy I missed you last night I love you daddy good morning daddy do you want to eat breakfast with me and mommy "_

"_Daddy missed you last night too baby daddy would to eat breakfast with you and mommy but mommy is mad at daddy I'm sorry sweetie"_

_Derek phone started to ring and seen it was a text from Penelope so Derek read the message _

_To hot stuff_

_I love you too hot stuff and no I'm not still mad at you how could I let's take Jordan for breakfast she doesn't need to know we were fighting _

_From baby girl _

_So they got Jordan dressed and took her to breakfast and while riding in the car a song came on and he started sing to pen _

_Tomorrow I'm going to leave here _

_I'm going to let you go and walk away _

_Like every day I said I would_

_And tomorrow I'm going to listen to that voice of reason_

_Inside my head telling me we're no good_

_But tonight I'm going to give it one last time rock you strong in these arms of mine _

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow _

_We're like fire and gasoline I'm no good for you you're no good for me _

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow but tonight I'm going to love you like there's no tomorrow_

_I'll be stronger I'm not going to break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you _

_And tomorrow you won't believe it but when I pass your house I won't stop no matter how bad I want to _

_But tonight I'm going to give it on last time rock you strong in these arms of mine _

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow _

_We're like fire and gasoline I'm no good for you your no good for me we only bring each other tears and sorrow_

_But tonight I'm going to love you like there's no tomorrow _

_Well baby when we're good you know we're great but there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save _

_But tonight I'm give it on last time rock you strong in these arms of mine _

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow we're like fire and gasoline I'm no good for you your no good for me we only bring each other tears and sorrow but tonight I'm going to love you like there no tomorrow _

_I'm' going leave here _

_I'm going to let you go and walk away _

_Like every day I said I would_

_Derek turned around and looked at Penelope who was crying and said _

" _pen I love you don't ever think I don't because you and that baby back there are my world I told you before she was born I'd_

_Always be there no matter so yea I danced with another girl but that's still our song your still my wife and I come to you and Jordan or I go home with you 4ever pen I love you " _

_3 days later it was Derek's and Penelope's _

_Anvsiery they had been together 4 years and the team and a little party for them and they Derek asked Penelope to dance and he had them play their wedding song _

_I've loved you from the very first day when I caught you looking my way I smiled and just knew it _

_And up until you came along no one heard my song now it's climbing like a bullet_

_Its nice have someone so honestly devoted but when it's said and done girl I hope you know that _

_The traveling the singing don't mean nothing without you _

_The fast cars the guitars are all 2__nd__ to this life this love you and I have been dreaming of for so long _

_Would all be as good as gone without you _

_Along comes a baby girl my little world just got a whole lot bigger yes it did_

_And people I barely knew love me because I'm part of you man it's tough to figure _

_How 2 souls could be miles from one another _

_But still you and I somehow found each other _

_The traveling the singing don't mean nothing without you_

_The fast cars the guitars are all 2__nd__ to this life this love that you and I have been dreaming of for so long _

_Without you without you _

_Without you I'd survive but I'd have to the notion_

_That I could live this life just going through the motions _

_The traveling the singing don't mean nothing without you _

_The fast cars the guitars are all 2__nd__ to this life this love that you and I have been have been building up so high it's never going to touch the sky _

_Without you without you baby baby baby _

_Without you with out _

_When they got done dancing Derek hugged Penelope and whispered in her ear _

"_I love you baby girl thank you for marrying me and giving me the most beautiful daughter in the world you've made me the most happiest man on earth and I'll you show just how much I love you when we get home tonight Mrs. Morgan"_

"_How are you going to do that when we have Jordan at home with us you chocolate god of thunder and I love you too you've made me the happiest woman on earth Mr. Derek Morgan I am more than glad to be your wife and mother of our beautiful daughter" _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

_Derek had to go away for a case and Penelope was left to watch over the house and her daughter while going to work in between doctor's appointments one day during the 2 weeks Derek and the team were away on the case Penelope ran into lynch going to the bullpen._

"_Penny" _

_Penelope tried to get away from him as fast as she could but he caught her be for she could get way he grab her by her and said _

"_Penny I just want to talk that's all"_

"_What do you want Kevin I'm late I go to get to work "_

"_It's been a while since I've seen you how you have been"_

"_I've been fine Kevin now I have to go"_

_Kevin caught a look at Penelope's name tag and his eye filled with angry and hurt and then he caught another look at Penelope and said _

"_you married Morgan and your pregnant by him how could you marry him when you wouldn't even give me the chance to ask you I love you Penelope and you go and marry him and are going to have a kid by what so special about him why do you love him what do you see in him "_

"_Kevin what I do is none of your business Derek and I have been married for 4 years now and for you information I love him because he can a woman what you can't I love him because he cares Kevin I loved him from day one I met him be for I even met you if it wasn't for Derek I wouldn't of made it through battle "_

_Just then Penelope's phone and the caller id read hot stuff _

"_Excuse me I have to take this Kevin hey there hot stuff how are things going on the case " _

"_baby girl listen I can't talk long but Jordan just called me from school she needs to be picked up and I need you go get her for me I'll explain later I love you "_

"_Derek what's going is everything ok and I love you too call me later when you get the chance ,Kevin I have to go I can't any longer "_

"_why you have to run off for Derek see I knew you loved him more than a best friend when we were together always doing stuff for Derek _

_Penelope ran out like a light to get Jordan worried something was wrong but when she entered the office there she saw her little girl all banged up_

"_Oh my god Jordan what happen to you mommy is here what's wrong honey why did you call daddy and not me _

"_I was playing outside during lunch and some kid ran over to me and said that daddy didn't love me that's why he's always away at work because he didn't want me and I told him that daddy did so love me him and his friends beat me up and pushed me down and it hurts mommy daddy loves me right mommy"_

"_yes sweet heart your daddy loves you very much and daddy has to go away it's his job just like uncle hotch and aunt jayjye and uncle Reid and uncle Dave and aunt Emily who's the kids that did this to you "_

_Just then a little voice be hide came in and said _

"_aunt Penelope I took care of it already they are just some bully's that have been picking on all the younger ones and I told them not to mess with my god sister again or I was going to put a hurting on them ' _

"_jack sweetheart you're going to get you self hurt but thank you did your daddy say I could take you home too "_

"_yes but uncle Derek told me to help keep an eye out on you and Jordan while he was gone he said I was his right hand man and I don't want to let him down "_

"_dose your daddy know that uncle Derek told you this jack because I'm pretty sure daddy don't want you getting in any trouble is aunt Jessie home or do you want to go with us to the bullpen "_

"_Mommy can jack go with us we fun playing together and I don't want to alone while you do work for daddy" _

"_come on kids get your stuff and we go to the bullpen and ill call your daddy's and let them know "_

_Penelope took them to the bullpen and when she went to grab jack's book bag from his shoulder he winced when she touched him so she said _

"_Jack is you ok let me see your shoulder "_

"_I'm fine aunt Penelope there's no need to look at it I'm just sore from carrying all that weight on my back that's all _

"_Jack I'm not going for it let me see it right now young man "_

_As jack took off his button up shirt off Penelope couldn't believe the marks on jack back and shoulders _

"_jack did those kids do this to you if so we are telling the school and it will be taken care of I will make sure of it I will have uncle will or uncle Derek or your daddy take care of it when they get back "_

_Penelope called hotch and got his voice mail so she left a message knowing that hotch would check his message because he always does when he's away because of jack _

_In the mean while going back through the bullpen going in to her office there sat lynch waiting on her she just rolled her eyes and said _

"_You need to go I have worked to do and take care of these kids "_

"_How are you jack haven't seen you in a long time you've gotten so big and your sister is pretty did your daddy re marry or something "_

"_No and she's not my sister she's my cousin thank you now you need to leave like my aunt asked you to do "_

"_What did ever do to him penny" _

"_you hurt my aunt and I don't like you I never have she's always been uncle Derek's girl and you tried to get in between them no go " _

_At that Penelope saw jack's eye fill with tears as lynch mention his mother Penelope knowing how much jack misses his mom and that he wishes she was here with him now because of her killer he took that away from him jack had a birthday coming and that was the hardest on him as lynch started to talk to Penelope again she said _

"_We need to talk now outside of my office now "_

"_What did I do wrong penny "_

"_1__st__ of you know his mother is dead why would you even bring that up to him 2__nd__ off don't question him when he says he doesn't like you and third no his father did not remarry " _

_Then a small voice came out of the office door and said _

"_Mommy jack is crying he wants you he said he needs you to come hold him and give him a hug _

_When lynch heard the words mommy come out his eyes got real wide and said _

"_you have a daughter is she Morgan's or is she mine how old is she because I swear to god penny if she's mine and "she's 5 " if you kept her from me for 5 years and never told me I will " _

_That's when Penelope cut him off and said _

"_1__st__ yes I have a daughter and yes she Derek's and even if she was yours you would never laid eyes on her because she would still been Derek's kid 2__nd__ and you will what Kevin hit me again and have Derek kick your ass again I don't think so "_

"_wait a minute you have one kid with Morgan now you're having another one with him what is this you never told me you wanted kids with me penny what is it about Morgan what does he have that I didn't "_

_As the memory went through her head of the day Kevin had hit her and Derek came to her and kicked Kevin's ass _

_Flash back _

"Pen we need to talk about you hanging with agent Morgan all the time I doesn't like it. He was cut off by her saying" listen Kevin I don't have time to do this now I have plans"," with who agent Morgan", yes as a matter of fact she said. No you are not going he said the look on her face was breath taking, Kevin I already made plans with him I can't just not go with him. Pen he's in love with you, no he's not Kevin why can't you just understand we are just best friends that's all, pen I see it in his eyes when I'm around you its look of death like telling me to back off you tell me he's not in love with y way he hugs you and how he's so flirtatious with you when I'm around all the phone all hours of the and night. If you want us to be together stop hanging with him so much or tell me are you in love with Morgan pen look at me and tell. As the tears stared to fall now she was seeing how much she really loved Derek Morgan as much as when they first met each other

Penelope come back to earth I'm done it's over the tears started to fall and she said I'm sorry Kevin just then went a hand across her face and then she heard a knock at the door she knew it was Derek, Kevin opened the door and was walking out when Derek walked and his baby girl sitting on the floor in tears he grabbed her chin and made her look at him when he did there was a hand print across her face he was pissed. Baby girl did he hit you she nodded yes and then said he didn't mean to Derek , bull shit I heard the fight you heard all of it yes sweetness I did. Then went after Kevin yelling lynch when I get my hands on you, you are going to wish you never alive.

Derek reached lynch's office kicking the door open yelling you sorry son of a bitch you hit her because she doesn't love you like she loves me maybe you should've stopped pushing her to not talk to me. Hotch heard Garcia yelling Derek come on he's not worth it please Derek, so Hotch come running yelling "I need back up" Morgan lets go stop Hotch said pulling the over grown man off lynch saying Morgan go sit down Morgan snapped NO I will not go sit down I'm going to hurt him he put his hands ON MY BABY GIRL he hit her Hotch look at face I'm going to kill this asshole

They went to Penelope's house and was talking about what happen he cried and said I'm sorry baby girl I didn't mean to lose it like that in front of you do you forgive me I couldn't let him get away with hitting you sweetness all my angry came out and it shouldn't of but after I heard you telling lynch you couldn't be with him because of being in love with me it made me crazy and I'm so sorry tell me what I can do to make it up to you baby why didn't you tell me sooner. Derek I couldn't and I forgive you don't have to make it up to me I'm glad you there to protect me

End of flashback

" for 1 Kevin Derek is more willingly to do what a woman wants when there in bed 2 Derek has never hit me or tried to make my chose between the people I love and care about now if you will excuse me I have a crying kid I need to comfort because of you big ass mouth "

"Its okay jack don't listen to him"

I just my mommy was here to see me grow up and be a big boy"

"Jack honey listen to me your mommy can still see you grow up she watches over you every day she sees what a big boy your becoming honey I will get easier I promise "

Later that night Hotch checked his voice mail and there a message on there from Penelope about jack and the message stated

"Hotch its pen listen there are some kids in school beating up on jack I checked him there's nothing broke or anything but he's pretty banged up just letting you know later boss man"

Hotch called jack that night and Aunt Jessie answered the phone and said

"Jessie may I speak with jack please "  
>"sure Aaron give me on minute is everything ok jack your dad is on the phone he wants to speak with you "<p>

"Hello daddy how was work today I miss you daddy when are you coming home "

"Hello jack I miss you too and work was fine I'll be home soon but how was school today buddy"  
>"school was ok but I miss you picking me up"<p>

"Jack Aunt Penelope said some beat up why didn't you tell me you having problems in school I would taken care of it"

"I don't know I gusset I just wanted to make you and mommy proud for being a big boy and doing things on my own without any help but I don't even know if mommy is proud of me or not daddy"

"jack listen mommy is very proud of you and so am I but if you're having trouble you need to let me know okay buddy "

"Yes daddy I love you and goodnight"

Penelope took the kids and went she dropped jack of first and then her and Jordan went home Jordan was yelling she was cold so Penelope carried her into the house and she put her on the couch and turned cartoons on went in Jordan's bedroom to get her night time clothes out for her bath

"Jordan honey comes on it's time for your bath and then mommy will make you something to eat and read you a bedtime story is for we call daddy and tell him goodnight"

"Ok mommy I'm coming but can read a princess book tonight be for we call daddy " 

"Yes baby now come on so we can get done and maybe tomorrow you can help finish in your little brother's room "

Penelope finally got Jordan bath and dressed and let her sit on the couch while she made them something to eat when she felt a really sharp pain go through her and when she grabbed her self and looked at her hand she was bleeding Jordan herd Penelope freaking out and Jordan was trying to help her but she didn't know what to do in the mean while Derek had called to tells his girls goodnight when his 5 year old answered the phone crying

"Jordan where's mommy and why are you crying "

"Daddy I think mommy maybe having the baby mommy is in a lot of pain and bleeding daddy I'm trying to help her but I don't know what to do come help us daddy"

"Jordan call 911 and tell them mommy is having her baby and needs help tell that you live at 1936 river land road and daddy will try to get home go take care of mommy baby I love you "

Morgan goes to find Hotch and found Reid and Morgan said

"Reid do you know where Hotch is I need to get home Penelope is having the baby and is at home alone with Jordan I need to get home to help her"

"Last time I seen him he was with Emily and Dave "

Just then Hotch walked in and Morgan didn't even give him a chance to talk as he said

"Hotch I need to get home and I need to go now "

"What's going on Morgan I can't help if I don't know?

"Penelope is at home alone with Jordan and she having the baby I can't leave Jordan at home by herself I had her call 911 of pen but I have to get home Hotch "

"Here take this and go get home to your wife and kid and I don't worry I won't take it out of your pay just go now I'll bring your stuff home "

Derek called Jordan back and said

"Hey baby doll daddy is on his way to you I'll be there soon hang tight with mommy and the baby be brave for daddy you hear me don't get scared mommy will be ok "

"Ok daddy I will daddy I'm so excited to see you I can't wait for you to get here "

By the time Derek had gotten back home from Michigan Penelope had already had the baby and had both kids up in the bed with her and Jordan was hold the new baby when Derek called and said

"Jordan tells mommy I'm coming down the hallway I'll be there any minute "

"Alright daddy I can't wait for you to meet the baby daddy"

Morgan turned the Conner into the hospital room and almost fell to his knees when he seen little girl holding his newest baby Jordan looked up and saw Derek and said

"Do you want to hold him daddy?"

Morgan looked at Penelope and his eyes filled with tears as he walked over to his family and put his out to hold the baby and he said

"Hey little man daddy sorry he wasn't here sooner but you had you big sister her to help with you and mommy and she did a wonderful job did mommy give you a name yet little man mommy has to name you because daddy named your sister"

"Mommy like's the name Brodie Aaron Morgan what do you think about that Derek"

"it's whatever you pick I chose Jordan's name so you chose his"

The doctor came in shortly to check on the baby and Penelope and told her and Derek both that the baby was a twin but the other baby didn't make it that brodie over took the other twin

Morgan handed brodie to Penelope and pick Jordan up who fell asleep on the bed because she was so tried Derek cradled Jordan in his arms and said to Penelope

"Baby girl I'm going to take our sweet thing here home and put her in her bed we will be back first thing in the morning to see you and brodie I love you baby , brodie daddy loves you I'll see you in the morning "

As Derek was leaving after he told brodie he loved him brodie opened his eyes for the first time when Derek took Jordan home Penelope had some time for her and brodie and she was telling him how that they were a finally complete family because of him

"brodie mommy and daddy are so proud of their big boy we couldn't wait to met you and your sister if very over joyed to have you for a brother "

Morgan finally got Jordan into the house and into her bed and we went and showered be for hitting his own bed when Derek got out of the shower he stuck his head in to Jordan's room to find she was sound asleep and he walked over to her bed and sat down and said

"Jordan I hope you just because mommy and daddy have brodie now doesn't mean we will forget about you or love you any less this stays between us daddy will always love you in way I could never love brodie because your daddy's first little girl and I'll love brodie in a way I can't love you because brodie is my first boy but your still daddy's princess don't ever forget it baby girl goodnight daddy loves you"

As Morgan went to get up the lean down and kissed her head and rubbed her hair and left the room

Morgan heard a knock at the door so went to answer and stood face to face with Kevin Lynch and Derek said

"you better just turn your ass around and get out of here you're not welcome here "

"where's penny at I need to talk to her "

"no you're not seeing my wife and 2nd you don't need to know where she is now leave be for I whip your ass again "

While Derek was talking to lynch Jordan woke up calling for Derek

"daddy daddy where are you it's dark daddy can you turn the lights on please daddy"

"excuse me for a minute daddy is coming princess hang on "

Derek turned the light on and picks Jordan up and said

"What's wrong with daddy's princess huh did you have a bad dream sweet heart"

I'm hungry daddy I haven't eaten today can you make me something to eat please "

"yes baby I'll make you something but first daddy has something to take care of do you want to come out and watch TV "  
>"yes daddy"<p>

"sorry about that I had to go get my daughter now any way what do you want to talk to my wife about "

That when Jordan seen lynch and said

"you're the mean man that made jack cry "  
>"I didn't mean to make him cry "<p>

"Jordan you seen him be for where at and how did he make jack cry you can tell daddy it's ok"

When mommy come and got me and jack from today when we got back to mommy's office he was waiting on mommy and he thought I was jack's sister and jack told him I wasn't his sister and he asked jack if uncle Hotch got remarried or something and jack started crying and mommy told him he need to leave and he started asking about me "

Derek put Jordan down and said

"Jordan sweetheart go watch TV in daddy's room for a minute get under the covers so you don't get cold daddy will be there in a few minutes

"you see Derek I think Jordan may be my daughter so I wanted to have a DNA done so I could find out "

"first there will not be any need for a DNA test because we were already tested and Jordan is MY daughter not yours and even if she was you haven't been around in 5 years now you want see if she's your if it was up to me and she was yours you never lay eyes on her then let alone now and as for jack you talk about his mom or dad again I will kick your ass now get away from my house I have a kid to take care of "

"if she was mine you couldn't keep her away from me "

"you want to bet on that call I have to do is tell the cops you hit Penelope and that I want an order on you to keep you away from my daughter now get out of here"

Derek made Jordan some food and got her back to sleep but all he kept playing in his head was that he was her daddy and proud of it but in the middle of Derek laying in his bed thinking Jordan came in and said

"daddy can I sleep in here with you tonight I don't want to sleep by myself please daddy"

"sure baby come on get up here and lay down"

Morgan and Jordan both fell asleep and slept all the way until morning and when Derek woke up Jordan was not there

"Jordan Jordan where are you Jordan daddy isn't playing where are you eat "

As Derek turned to look into Jordan's room there she stood all dressed ready to go to the hospital

" daddy I'm ready to go see mommy and brodie I laid you some clothes out daddy go get ready I want to see brodie "

"daddy wants to see brodie and mommy to be you scared daddy did you eat miss thing "

"yes daddy I did I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to scare you but can you please get ready "

Morgan took Jordan to go see Penelope and brodie but they didn't stay long

2 days later Penelope and brodie got to come home and his room was done with Brodie 's room written on the walls

Later that night Derek wanted play around with Penelope so when the kids were put to bed and she came in the room Derek was laying in the bed naked and Penelope just laughed and said

"hot stuff I don't want Jordan to hear us "

" come on baby girl give daddy a little daddy wants to play with that ass "

"alright hot stuff "  
>Derek laid a big kiss on Penelope and bite her lip to so would allow him to deepen the kiss as his hands down her back and down to her ass and from her ass to her thigh as he heard Penelope say<p>

"oh Derek just fuck me already umm Derek "

" tell daddy what you want him to do baby"

As Derek pushed to finger inside her making moan even more he pushed her on the bed and said

" give daddy some of them juice's baby daddy wants that pussy give to daddy feel daddy dick "

" Derek you're so hard god fuck me Derek "

As Derek kissed his way down from her neck down to her inner thigh positioning himself inside he stared slow and then the pickup and Penelope met every thrust she bucked her hips the faster he would pull out and push back felling inside her was like heaven to as she said

"daddy I'm going cum de Derek fast Derek "

Coming to his on resale as they both cumed together they just layed there while they were cooling off

"pen that was great we haven't had sex like that since be for Jordan came along thank you momma I love you "


End file.
